Ma princesse
by MrBloodline
Summary: Kitty et Marley sont amies depuis peu. Mais sont-elles réellement de simples amies ... ?
1. Chapter 1

**Notes de l'auteur : **_Encore un Karley, hey hey ! J'adore ce couple ! C'est notre nouveau bébé a moi et ma fiancée Rivera Jr. :3 et on l'aime notre bébé ! Sérieusement, ce couple peux vraiment donne quelque chose d'explosif !_

_Ce chapitre reprend en grande partie le thème de la fiction « I Am Titanium » de cette même Rivera Jr, à savoir que Marley et Kitty sont devenus amies, et que Kitty se comporte de façon plutôt bizarre … __Bref, c'est dédié à ma fiancée. :3 j'espère avoir fait honneur à ta (géniale) fiction ! _

**Pairing : **_Le grand, le fabuleux, le magnifique Karley !_

**Rating : **_K+ pour l'instant !_

**Disclaimer : **_Non, malheureusement la série ne m'appartient pas … quel dommage ! Pour les curieux, la chanson est bien sur « Unfaithful » de Rihanna. C'était facile à reconnaître. ^^_

_**.**_

« Je peux m'assoir ? »

Marley jeta un regard à Kitty, qui depuis peu était devenue son amie. La brune ne comprenais pas pourquoi la blonde s'était excusée. C'était arrivée d'un coup, sans qu'elle puisse s'en rendre compte. Cependant, elle avait acceptée son amitié, n'étant pas de nature très rancunière.

« Bien sûr », dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Kitty prit donc place en face d'elle, sous le regard médusé des footballeurs, assit quelques tables plus loin.

« Heu … Kitty … ne le prend pas mal mais je crois que les ... »

« Ignore les », coupa la blonde. « Ils n'ont pas appréciés que que je leur dise de te laisser tranquille. »

Marley comprenait encore moins. Pourquoi diable Kitty se montrait-elle aussi gentille avec elle ? C'était … effrayant. Au fond d'elle, Marley était encore persuadée qu'elle avait un plan en tête pour lui faire du mal. Et honnêtement, cela l'empêchait presque de dormir la nuit.

« Ça ne va pas ? », demanda soudainement la blonde, ayant remarqué la soudaine pâleur de Marley.

« Hein ... ? oh, non, non, non ! Je vais bien. Tout va bien ! », répondit précipitamment celle-ci en souriant maladroitement.

« Sûre ? »

« Oui … t'inquiète pas ... »

La blonde haussa les épaules et commença à manger sans rien ajouter. Marley, elle, ne touchait pas à son plat, trop occupée à admirer sa nouvelle amie.

« Mange », ordonna celle-ci.

« Hein … ? »

« J'ai dit : mange. T'a gym après le déjeuner et faut que tu soit en forme. »

D'accord. Maintenant, Kitty connaissait aussi son emploi du temps. Est-ce qu'elle pouvait commencer à paniquer maintenant ?

* * *

**I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer **

Marley fut coupée dans sa chanson par de sonores applaudissements. Encore Kitty. Elle n'avait même pas entendu celle-ci arrivée.

« Bravo ! », cria celle-ci.

« Merci ... », fit timidement la brune.

Vraiment, elle commençait à avoir peur.

* * *

Pourquoi la brune avait-elle acceptée l'invitation de Kitty ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment. Mais elle avait acceptée. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une banale soirée entre filles. Certes, elles allaient dormir ensembles. Mais rien de bien méchant.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait …

Tout d'abord, la blonde avait passée la soirée à l'écouter parler sans l'interrompre une seule fois. Ça, elle pouvait le comprendre.

Qu'elle lui propose de dormir dans le même lit, pourquoi pas ?

Mais que la blonde se colle contre elle et la serre très fort dans ses bras … ça, c'était pour le moins flippant. Et le pire, c'est que ce n'était pas désagréable. La blonde finit même par s'endormir contre elle, respirant faiblement à rythme régulier. Marley devait bien reconnaître qu'elle était belle lorsqu'elle dormait …

lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, Marley constata que Kitty n'avait pas bouger d'un millimètre.

Flippant ? C'était peu dire …

* * *

Marley gigoter nerveusement dans son lit, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'a Kitty.

Qu'est-ce que Kitty avait en tête ?

Était-elle sincère ?

Et si tout ça n'était qu'une mauvaise blague ?

Après tout, c'était possible, n'est-ce pas ?

Et pourquoi, bordel, l'appelait-t-elle « ma princesse ?! »

Bizarre …

Très bizarre même …

A tel point que Marley décida que tout ça avait assez duré.

« Il faut que je sache, ou je vais devenir folle ... », murmura-t-elle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes de l'auteur : **_Deuxième chapitre, hey hey ! Je sent que je vais m'éclater avec cette fiction, vraiment ! Encore une fois, c'est dédié à ma fiancée Rivera Jr. :3 _

_Je précise quand même que je prend surement pas mal de liberté avec Kitty, mais au final, c'est pas très grave. Après tout, on ne sait pratiquement rien d'elle, et c'est pratiquement la même chose pour Marley d'ailleurs. Bref, pour les curieux, la chanson est « Vienna » de Billy Joel (j'aime beaucoup Billy Joel). Bonne lecture !_

_**.**_

Plus les jours passaient, et plus Marley devenait paranoïaque. Kitty se montrait toujours aussi gentille, affectueuse, et surtout tactile avec elle, utilisant n'importe quel prétexte pour lui faire un câlin. La brune tentait vainement de lire dans les pensées de celle-ci, mais la blonde n'était pas le genre de personne en qui ont pouvait lire comme dans un livre ouvert. Non, Kitty n'était pas des plus bavarde. En réalité, elle se contentait la plupart du temps de fixée Marley avec de grand yeux rond, ce qui contrastait totalement avec son ancienne personnalité.

Mais le pire fut quand la blonde se proposa pour lui chanter une chanson.

Celle-ci avait en effet donnée rendez à Marley l'auditorium. Celle-ci n'avait eu d'autre choix que de s'y rendre, ne voulant tout de même pas blesser sa nouvelle amie.

« Merci d'être venue », dit la blonde en la voyant arrivée. « J'ai préparée quelques chose pour toi. »

Marley se contenta de s'assoir en esquissant un sourire, luttant contre son envie de fuir à toute jambe. La blonde, elle, fit un bref signe de tête au musiciens, avant de lui adresser un clin d'œil et de se mettre à chanter :

**Slow down, you crazy child  
you're so ambitious for a juvenile  
But then if you're so smart, tell me  
Why are you still so afraid?**

**Where's the fire, what's the hurry about?**  
**You'd better cool it off before you burn it out**  
**You've got so much to do and**  
**Only so many hours in a day**

**But you know that when the truth is told..**  
**That you can get what you want or you get old**  
**You're gonna kick off before you even**  
**Get halfway through**  
**When will you realize, Vienna waits for you?**

Autre bonne surprise pour Marley. Maintenant, Kitty savait qu'elle adorait Billy Joel, et cette chanson en particulier. Mais curieusement, pour une fois, cela ne l'effraya pas. De plus, elle devait bien reconnaître que la blonde avait une jolie voix.

**Slow down, you're doing fine  
You can't be everything you want to be  
Before your time  
Although it's so romantic on the borderline tonight  
Tonight,...  
Too bad but it's the life you lead  
you're so ahead of yourself that you forgot what you need  
Though you can see when you're wrong, you know  
You can't always see when you're right. you're right**

**You've got your passion, you've got your pride**  
**but don't you know that only fools are satisfied?**  
**Dream on, but don't imagine they'll all come true**  
**When will you realize, Vienna waits for you?**

**Slow down, you crazy child.**  
**Take the phone off the hook and disappear for a while.**  
**It's all right you can afford to lose a day or two.**  
**When will you realize Vienna waits for you?**

**You know that when the truth is told**  
**That you can get what you want or you can just get old.**  
**You're gonna kick off before you even get halfway through.**  
**Why don't you realize Vienna waits for you?**  
**When will you realize Vienna waits for you?**

La chanson se termina finalement. Marley dû reconnaître qu'elle était soulagée. Au moins, Kitty ne lui avait pas fait peur pour une fois.

Les choses s'amélioraient.

* * *

« Je vais les réduire en bouillie ces connards ! Je te jure qu'il vont morflés ! »

Marley tentait tant bien que mal de calmer la folie meurtrière de Kitty. Tout avait commencé quelques minutes plus tôt. Malgré les menaces de Kitty, deux footballer avaient violemment basculés Marley en plein couloir. Celle-ci avait trébuchée et s'était cognée contre les casiers. Kitty avait assistée à toute la scène et avait lourdement insisté pour accompagner son amie à l'infirmerie, tout en marmonnant des menaces atroces envers les footballeurs.

« Calme-toi ... », supplia la brune, allongée sur le lit de l'infirmerie, tandis que Kitty faisait les cent pas devant elle. « Je vais bien, pas la peine de t'énerver ... »

« Je suis très calme ! », s'emporta la blonde. « C'est cette stupide infirmière qui sert à rien ! Un peu de glace sur la tête … non mais elle se fout de ma gueule ?! Si ça se trouve, t'a une commotion cérébrale ! Et c'est ma faute ! J'ai dit a ces abrutis de te laisser tranquille, mais visiblement, j'ai pas été assez persuasive ... »

« Kitty … je vais bien ... », insista Marley. « J'ai même pas mal. D'ailleurs, je vais retourner en cours et ... »

Réaction immédiate de la blonde, qui venait de voir son amie se lever de son lit.

« Tu reste allongée ! », cria-t-elle. « Hors de question que tu bouge de là, et ce n'est pas négociable ! »

Marley obéit docilement, ne voulant s'attirer les foudres de la blonde. Celle-ci déclara qu'elle devait absolument voir le coach Sylvester, et quitta l'infirmerie après l'avoir embrasser sur le front et lui avoir fait un « gros câlin méga bisournours de la mort qui tue », comme elle même aimée les appelés. Marley resta donc allongée à l'infirmerie et passa une grande partie de l'après-midi à réfléchir sur sa relation avec Kitty.

Oui. La jeune blonde était … étrange parfois. Mais Marley commençait vraiment à s'attacher à elle. Et peut-être que sa paranoïa était tout simplement ridicule.

Tout le monde avait droit à une deuxième chance après tout.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes de l'auteur : **_Nouveau chapitre ! Et il contient du lemon ! Cette fiction passe donc en Rating M, même si je ne suis pas très satisfait de ce lemon. Mais ça, c'est à vous de juger après tout. :) bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira. :) encore une fois, je m'excuse des fautes à l'avance._

_**.**_

Lorsque Marley s'éveilla ce matin là, la première chose qu'elle vit fut une paire de très beaux yeux braqués sur elle.

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIREEEEEEEEEUH ! »

Instinctivement, Marley sursauta, avant de glisser de son lit tel une savonnette pour finalement atterrir lourdement la tête la première sur le sol. Bien sur, elle n'avait pas oubliée d'accompagner sa chute d'un cri digne des plus grand films d'horreur.

« Oh mon Dieu ! », cria Kitty en se précipitant pour l'aider à se relever. « Sa va ?! »

« Mais t'es complètement malade ou quoi ?! », cria la brune après s'être relevée. « Qu'est-ce que tu fiche dans ma chambre ?! »

La blonde tapa joyeusement, et commença à chanter joyeusement « Happy Bithday To You » tout en sautillant joyeusement dans la pièce. Marley la regarda faire, un petit sourire venant rapidement prendre place sur ses lèvres. Avec toute cette agitation, elle avait complètement oubliée que c'était son anniversaire.

« C'est gentil Kitty », finit-elle par dire, tandis que la blonde venait d'arrêter sa petite danse, « Mais ne refait plus jamais un truc pareil, j'ai eu la trouille de ma vie … »

« Désolée ... », s'excusa Kitty en baissant honteusement la tête. « En général, je ne fête jamais les anniversaires, y compris les miens. Donc c'est un peu nouveau pour moi ... »

Marley fronça un peu les sourcils suite à cette révélation, puis fixa son amie comme pour l'encourager à en dire plus.

« Mes parents bossent beaucoup. Ils n'ont pas beaucoup de temps à me consacrer, et la dernière fois qu'ils ont pensés à mon anniversaire, j'avais environ 9 ans. Depuis, plus rien ... »

Tout devenait en peu plus clair dans l'esprit de Marley. C'est donc pour cela que Kitty se montrait aussi méchante auparavant. La solitude, la colère de voir ces parents s'éloigner sans ne rien pouvoir faire … c'était compréhensible. Bien sûr, cela n'excusait pas tout, mais c'était compréhensible.

« Désolée Kitty ... », dit-elle sincèrement. « Je n'en savait rien ... »

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir », répliqua la blonde. « C'est pas ta faute, mais la mienne. J'étais en colère, alors j'en faisait baver les autres. Pour me sentir mieux. Mais quelqu'un m'a fait comprendre que ce n'était pas une solution ... »

En disant ces mots, Kitty se remémora la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Quinn quelques mois plus tôt. Celle-ci s'était présentée à elle et lui avait racontée son histoire. Kitty l'avait écoutée jusqu'au bout. Et lorsque Quinn lui avait dit qu'a force d'agir comme une peste, elle n'aurait jamais de véritables amis, elle avait commencée à réfléchir. Il était vrai que, malgré sa popularité, Kitty était seule. Et cette solitude pesait parfois lourd sur ses épaules. Voilà pourquoi elle avait finalement décidée de s'excuse auprès de Marley.

« Kitty ? »

La blonde sembla soudain revenir sur terre à l'entente de sa prénom.

« Tout va bien ? », reprit Marley d'un ton inquiet.

« Oui, oui ... », répond la cheerleader avec un petit sourire. « Oublie ça, c'est toi qui est importante aujourd'hui. Et toi et moi, on va sortir s'amusée pour fêter tes 16 ans comme il se doit.

* * *

La brune acquiesça, sachant très bien que Kitty ne lui laissait de toute façon pas le choix.

4 heure du matin.

Les deux jeunes filles sortaient du bar où elles avaient passées la soirée. Elles avaient du mal à tenir sur leurs jambes et l'alcool y était pour beaucoup. Aucune des deux n'avait l'habitude de boire autant, mais il fallait bien une première fois à tout.

Elles eurent toutefois la chance d'arrivées chez la blonde sans aucun problème. Celle-ci, dans un élan de lucidité, avait proposée à Marley de passer la nuit chez elle. Bien sûr, la brune n'avait pas dit non.

« Wahouuuuuuu », fit-elle en éclatant de rire. « Kitty, je crois qu'on est salement bourrées ... »

« Mais naaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! », assura la blonde. « Aide moi à monter les escaliers, je croit qu'ils veulent me faite tomber ... »

Mortes de rires, les deux entreprirent d'escalader les quelques marches, seul obstacle les séparant encore de la chambre de la blonde. Et au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle y arrivèrent enfin, et pénétrèrent dans la chambre de Kitty.

« Ma Kitty chérie, c'était trooooooooooop bien ... », fit la brune en prenant son amie dans ses bras. « T'es ma meilleure amie dans tout le cosmos et tout et tout ! »

« C'est quoi le cosmos ? », demanda la blonde.

« Je sait pas ... »

Encore une fois, les deux partirent dans un fou rire complice, sans pour autant se séparées. En effet, la brune serrait encore fermement Kitty dans ses bras, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à celle-ci.

« T'es belle ... », lâcha soudainement Marley. « C'est bête que j'ai jamais vu ça avant … tu crois que c'est l'alcool qui me fait délirer ? »

« Je sais pas … mais j'ai très envie de t'embrasser ... », confia la blonde.

Et comme pour faire plaisir à son amie, les lèvres de Marley se posèrent délicatement sur celle s de la blonde. Celle-ci répondit à ce baiser, ne souhaitant rien d'autre en ce moment.

* * *

Les baisers devinrent vite des caresses.

Et les caresses devinrent beaucoup plus que cela.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient rapidement retrouvées complètement nues, continuant de se s'embrasser comme si leur vie en dépendait. La blonde était à califourchon sur son amante, désirant plus que tout le corps de celle-ci. Ses lèvres quittèrent celles de Marley, pour partir explorer le reste du corps de celle-ci. Elle embrassa d'abord ses seins, puis son ventre, son nombril, et enfin l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

« Kitty .. », gémit la brune. « Vas-y ... »

La blonde n'eut pas besoin de plus d'explication et commença à lécher l'intimité de son amante, faisant gémir celle-ci. Bien sûr, Kitty n'avait aucune expérience dans ce domaine, mais d'après ce qu'elle pouvait entendre de la bouche de Marley, elle ne débrouillait pas si mal. La brune ne tarda à atteindre l'orgasme, avant de lui faire subir le même sort.

Les ébats des deux jeunes femmes durèrent ainsi une grande partie de la nuit, jusqu'à ce que les deux soient à bout de force et s'écroulent l'une sur l'autre, sombrant dans un profond sommeil.

Et tout cela, sans se douter que ce qu'elle venait de faire avait changé leur relation à jamais.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes de l'auteur :** _La suite ! Décidément, j'adore cette fiction ! Encore une fois, c'est un chapitre plutôt court, mais comme je publie presque tout les jours, c'est pas très grave, puisque la suite arrivera rapidement. ^^ bref (MA réplique !), j'espère que ça vous plaira. :)_

_**.**_

Kitty.

L'alcool.

Kitty.

La soirée.

Kitty.

Un baiser.

Kitty.

Beaucoup plus qu'un baiser.

Encore Kitty.

Tout s'enchaîna très vite dans l'esprit de Marley à son réveil. Pendant un bref instant, celle-ci avait cru que tout cela n'était qu'une rêve. Mais le corps nue de Kity, allongée à ses côtés, confirma ses craintes. Elle avaient bel et bien couchées ensembles.

« Oh merde ... »

A cet instant la, Marley paniqua complètement. Elle avait vraiment déconné sur ce coup là.

« Huuuum, t'es déjà réveillée ? », demanda la blonde d'une voix endormie.

« Kitty, on est dans la merde ... »

La cherleader ouvrit doucement les yeux, avant de dire :

« Pourquoi t'es à poil dans mon lit Marley ? »

Le regard que lui jeta la chanteuse suffit largement comme réponse. Le visage de la blonde (complètement réveillée d'un coup), se décomposa lentement.

« Merde ... », jura-t-elle. « Putain, qu'est qu'on a fait ? »

« Ça paraît évident ... », répondit Marley. « J'ai couchée avec toi ... »

* * *

Les deux avaient décidés d'un accord commun de prendre un peu de distance, et de ne plus évoquer cette histoire. Et cela déplaisait à Marley, qui ne pouvait sortir sa meilleure amie (du moins, si elle pouvais encore l'appelée ainsi) de sa tête.

« Cette place est libre ? »

Marley hocha la tête et Sam prit place en face d'elle.

« Ok, je sait que toi et moi, on n'es pas très proche, mais je voit bien que y'a quelque chose qui te perturbe », reprit le blond. « Alors si t'a besoin de parler, n'hésite pas. Rien ne sortira de ma bouche, même si j'ai des grosses lèvres. »

Marley hésita. Certes, elle ne voulait plus reparler de cette histoire, mais le blond était une personne de confiance d'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir depuis son arrivée au Glee Club. Et puis, elle avait besoin d'avoir l'avais de quelqu'un sur cette affaire.

« Huuum, disons que j'ai comment dire … fait une grosse bêtise ... », avoua-t-elle finalement.

« Une bêtise en rapport avec le bas du pantalon ? », demanda le blond.

« Oui … et maintenant, rien ne sera plus jamais pareil entre elle et moi ... »

Curieusement, le blond ne sembla pas surpris de l'emploi du « elle ».

« C'est Kitty ? », demanda-t-il.

« Comment tu sait ? », demanda Marley, stupéfaite de tant de perspicacité.

« Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, et elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette … alors ça me semble logique. Ou alors c'est mon esprit pervers qui voit des lesbiennes partout, je sait pas trop … mais c'est pas important enfaîte. Si tu veux un conseil, ne t'éloigne pas d'elle. Je ne dit pas que ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux n'est rien, mais parfois, il faut faire des efforts pour préserver une amitié. Ça serait bête que tu la perde à cause de ça. »

Marley fixa le blond avec de grand yeux rond, surprise de voir celui-ci parler autant. En général, ce n'était pas trop son genre. Ou alors, peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas fait suffisamment attention à lui et qu'elle n'avait pas remarquer ce détails. C'était possible aussi.

« Le problème, c'est que je crois qu'elle a honte maintenant ... », finit-elle pas dire, un peu gênée. « Elle m'évite depuis quelques jours ... »

« Ah ça … on n'y peut rien. Peut-être qu'elle regrette. Ou peut-être pas. Si ça se trouve, elle t'évite parce qu'elle croit que c'est toi qui a honte d'elle. C'est pas impossible. C'est pour ça que vous devriez en parler. La plupart des disputes arrivent parce qu'il n'y a pas suffisamment de dialogue. »

Marley hocha simplement la tête, tout en réfléchissant au paroles de Sam. Celui-ci n'avait peut-être pas tord après tout. En tout cas, elle le remercia sincèrement pour ses conseils.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes de l'auteur : **_Vraiment, je m'éclate avec cette fiction. *_*_

_Bon, la ''réconciliation'' arrive plutôt vite, mais au final, c'est une bonne chose, nan ? ;) bref, encore une fois, j'espère que ça vous plaira._

_**. **_

Kitty n'arrivait décidément pas à oublier. Peu importe ce qu'elle faisait, les images de la nuit qu'elle avait passé lui revenaient en tête. Cela faisait presque deux semaines qu'elle ne s'étaient pas adressées la paroles. La cheerleader n'osait pas faire le premier pas vers Marley, et visiblement, celle-ci était dans le même cas, ce qui compliquait les choses.

Pourtant, Kitty n'était du genre à fuir devant ses problèmes. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était très différent.

Ses mains avaient touchée le corps nue de son amie.

Et d'ailleurs, pouvait-elle encore la considérée comme une amie ? Après tout, quand on couche avec quelqu'un, c'est bien plus que de l'amitié. Même si ce n'était pas volontaire dans le cas des deux jeunes filles.

Peut-être bien qu'elle avait perdue à jamais la seule personne qui l'aimait réellement dans ce lycée. Et tout sa par sa faute. C'était elle qui avait eu la brillante idée de traîner Marley dans se bar.

Tout était de sa faute. Alors, logiquement, c'était donc elle qui devait faire premier pas vers elle.

Instinctivement, elle sortie une feuille et un stylo de son cas de cours, avant de mettre à écrire.

_Marley,_

_Tu va peut-être trouvée que j'ai du culot de t'écrire ça, mais j'en avais réellement besoin._

_Je suis désolée pour tout …_

_C'est entièrement ma faute, pas la tienne. Et je veut que tu sache que je suis vraiment désolée … j'ai pas envie de te perde à cause de mes conneries … _

La cheerio cessa d'écrire un instant, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait bien pourvoir dire de plus.

_Alors, j'aimerais que tu me retrouve après les cours à l'auditorium. Tu me manque atrocement, et j'ai envie que tout redevienne comme avant._

_Bisous,_

_Kitty._

Voilà, c'était très bien. Lâche, certes, mais au moins, Kitty avait été directe. Après s'être assurée que Marley n'était pas dans les parages, la blonde glissa le mot dans le casier de celle-ci, en espérant de tout son cœur qu'elle serait présente.

* * *

Marley poussa discrètement la porte de l'auditorium, et fixa aussitôt Kitty, déjà présente sur la scène.

« Merci d'être venue », fit la blonde avec un petit sourire.

« C'est normal », répondit Marley. « Tu m'a manquée tu sait … mais j'avais peur que tu soit fâchée contre moi ... »

« Fâchée ? Marley, c'est ma faute ! C'est moi qui t'ai poussée à boire et ... »

« Laisse tomber. Oublions ça. »

Kitty acquiesça, et la chanteuse vint la rejoindre sur la scène. La blonde attrapa la main de son amie et la serra très fort avant de dire :

« Tu m'a manquée aussi ... »

« Un duo, ça te dit ? », proposa la brune. « Il reste un vieux CD de Fleetwood Mac dans la chaine stéréo. On pourrait faire _I Don't Want To Know_. T'en dit quoi ? »

« J'en dit que c'est une très bonne idée », répondit Kitty.

Marley sautilla donc joyeusement en enclencha la musique. Les deux se mirent à chantées joyeusement, heureuse que tout redevienne comme avant entre elles.

**I don't wanna know the reasons why love keeps**  
**Right on walking on down the line**  
**I don't wanna stand between you and love, honey**  
**I just want you to feel fine**  
**I don't wanna know the reasons why love keeps**  
**Right on walking on down the line**  
**I don't wanna stand between you and love, honey**  
**I just want you to feel fine**

**Finally baby**  
**The truth has come down now**  
**Take a listen to your spirit**  
**It's crying out loud.**  
**Try to believe**  
**Oh you say you love me, but you don't know**  
**You got me rockin' and a-reelin'**  
**Oh, oh, yeah**

Aucune des deux n'avait remarquée que Finn observait la scène de loin en souriant. Cette chanson le rendait un peu nostalgique. Il l'avait lui même chanté en duo avec Quinn deux ans auparavant. Les choses avaient bien changées depuis.

Maintenant, l'ancien quater back prenait la direction du Glee Club en l'absence de William.

E il venait de trouvé le nouveau couple vedette de la chorale.


End file.
